Éclair à la Vanille
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: Salim ne regrettait rien de la Terre. A Gwendalavir, il avait une famille, des amis, une aimée. Rien ne lui manquait. A part peut-être… OS écrit pour la première nuit d'HPF.


_Texte écrit dans le cadre des nuits d'HPF sur le forum. Le principe ? Un thème donné pour nous inspirer un texte, une heure pour le rédiger ! Et ça s'enchaîne de 21h00 à 4h00 du matin…_

_XXX_

**Thème:** Odeur

**Fandom:**Pacte des Marchombres

**Personnages:**Salim C.; Ellana C.; Ewilan G. citée.

**Nombre de Mots:** 647

**Rating:** Tout Public

**Résumé : **Salim ne regrettait rien de la Terre. A Gwendalavir, il avait une famille, des amis, une aimée. Rien ne lui manquait. A part peut-être…

_XXX_

**Eclair à la Vanille**

Salim, assit en tailleur sur le toit de la bâtisse de son maitre Marchombre, observait les alentours, les yeux plissés. Entre ses doigts, il faisait glisser une bille, dernier souvenir de sa Terre d'origine.

A vrai dire, la Terre ne lui manquait pas réellement. Sa cité, son faubourg, sa cabane sur le balcon –seul coin de tranquillité-, ses cousins et demi-frères braillant à longueur de journée, les cours d'un ennui inimaginable,… Non, décidemment, la terre ne lui manquait pas. Ici, il avait une famille, une vraie, qui l'aimait pour ce qu'il était. Il avait Ewilan, autrefois nommée Camille, dont les yeux violets réussissaient toujours autant à l'emporter. Il avait Bjorn, qui était pour lui comme un frère. Il avait Edwin, qui se plaisait dans son rôle de presque père, un peu grand frère. Mais, mieux que tout ca, il avait trouvé sa Voie. Son maitre. Son chemin.

Il arpentait la Voie des Marchombres, avec l'aide de celle qu'il considérait comme la plus grande après Elludrin Chariakin. Ellana Caldin.

Dire que grâce à elle, il était devenu quelqu'un de mieux était un euphémisme. Non, grâce à elle, il était devenu quelqu'un.

Soudainement, une douce et alléchante odeur de vanille vint lui titiller les narines. Il perçut des bruit de pas derrière lui, et devina presque instantanément qu'il s'agissait de celle a qu'il devait tout…A part son amour pour Ewilan, et toutes ses amitiés récoltées lors de ses aventures.

-Tiens Salim, murmura doucement Ellana pour ne pas briser la quiétude de cette fin d'après-midi.

Il se tourna vers elle et attrapa la pâtisserie qu'elle lui tendait. En voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un éclair à la vanille plus que tentant, ses yeux se firent gourmands, et il se saisit avec précipitation du gâteau.

-Ewilan vient de les terminer. Elle m'a dit que c'est une sorte de pâtisserie très répandue chez vous. Elle m'a également informé de ton penchant pour cette cochonnerie, et s'est excusée qu'il ne soit pas au chocolat, « parce que c'est franchement incroyable comment il n'y en a pas ici ! »

Salim rit doucement, et observa d'un air mélancolique l'éclair à la vanille. Une douce odeur sucrée s'en échappait, se mêlant avec délice aux effluves vanillés. Brusquement, Salim fut transporté à ce qui lui semblait être des années auparavant.

Assis sur le fameux banc où il avait pour la première fois appelé Camille, Ewilan, ils dégustaient avec nombres bruit de satisfaction leurs éclairs fourrés aux chocolats. Salim se rappelait avec précision du moindre bruit, de la moindre odeur, de cette journée. Pourquoi ? Parce que cette dernière avait été la journée qui fut pendant longtemps la plus belle de sa vie, celle où Ewilan s'était retrouvée dans la même classe que lui, celle où il avait été rassuré sur leur indéfectible amitié.

Là, en face d'eux, un marchand de glace où était attroupé une file de parents et d'enfants. Une odeur tentatrice de parfum chocolat, de framboise, de citron et de vanille flottait dans l'air, anéantissant les résistances de tous ceux qui passait dans les environs. Plus loin, une mère offrant à ses enfants de belles gaufres dégoulinantes de chocolat dont les arômes seules semblaient nourrir.

Salim inspira profondément toutes ces fragrances délicieuses, et se cala confortablement dans le banc. Puis, avec un grand soupir heureux, il mordit dans son éclair au chocolat, lui-même semblant le rassasier rien qu'à l'odeur.

-Ça, ma vieille, c'est le paradis.

Tout aussi brusquement qu'il s'était laissé emporté, Salim revint à lui, sur ce toit qui faisait mal aux fesses, et ce vent qui portait en lui toutes ces douces effluves vanillés. Puis, comme il l'avait fait longtemps avant, Salim mordit avec un délice évident dans son éclair, et grogna de satisfaction.  
>Finalement, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il ne regrettait rien du tout de la Terre. En tout cas, il était sur d'une chose, Ewilan n'était pas prête d'arrêter de cuisiner.<p>

XXX

C'était ma première expérience sur le fandom du PdM, j'espère m'être assez bien débrouillée… Mais cela, c'est à vous d'en juger !

Alors, s'il vous plait, n'hésitez pas =)

Julia E.


End file.
